Broken China
by Mane Egao
Summary: (LovelessXXX) If I could kill you, could I stop these echoing reverberations in my chest? Would it become calm? Quiet? I would much like that... Sin is sweet, isn't it? You two have fallen to Sin... But... I am left hurt? It does not make any sense... Please teach me? Please? - Catboy!Len, AU-ish. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. -
1. Card: The Hermit

LovelessXXX fanfic.

Len's name is Orchid. Kaito's is Kyte. Gakupo's is Gackt. Len tells Gakupo and Kaito to call him Len, but the non-dialogue text will refer to him as Orchid.

I do not own SCL Project, Vana n'Ice, or Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>To be such a child was sin, he knew. Unloved by the parents who had birthed him, the child knew his fate from a young age, blinded to what love was due to his mistreatment. The only nice thing that his parents had done for him was to pull him from school.<p>

Two men had become his tutors: one for the arts and humanities, one for the logics and sciences. These men had shown the child gentle care that society had not. Ever so gently, the young boy plucked the golden rimmed glasses off one of their faces.

Placing such delicate frames on his nose, an ear twitched lightly, stark black against golden wheat. The bluet chuckled, moving the small child into his lap before wrapping arms around his waist, holding the book of poetry before him.

"Orchid, you know that I need those to read," he started to explain why, briefly, before the small finger of the young boy pressed to his lips.

"Shh. I want to see why. Can I see as much of the outside world as Kyte? I would like that…" He mumbled, his eyes trailing over the book for a moment, before fingers delicately placed them back on the tutor's face. Kyte was unresponsive to such a statement, biting his lip.

Orchid had been sheltered his whole life. His family had abandoned him, leaving him to the care of his tutors. Slowly had they both begun to adopt the child, however, he was made to stay where he was until the papers were finalised.

His black tail lightly swished against Kyte's stomach, reminding the tutor that he was busy explaining the work of Edgar Allen Poe. "You see, Orchid -" The young child shushed him once more with a delicate finger, before turning his head.

The hair that hid one eye seemed to have shifted, revealing a brilliant tint of sky blue, as compared to the gentle, tranquil teal of his other eye. Such eyes were beautiful, and captivating… Kyte was snapped back to attention my Len's words.

"The government calls me Orchid. I prefer Len. Please call me Len, Kyte? You are one of my tutors. I would much rather be called Len."

Kyte could do nothing wrong by granting the child's wish, nodding. "You see, Len," he continued briefly, gaining a bright smile from the child. "Poe used…"

His explanations of Poe's work did not take long, as it seemed Orchid was able to understand it all. There was still an hour left before the next tutor was to come, so Kyte decided on something bold. "Len, please retrieve your umbrella."

Blinking, the boy got up slowly, heeled boots clicking along the wooden floors as he retrieved the delicate parasol from the closet. While it did nothing to protect in the rain, it did much to protect from the sun. The tutor held it outside the front door, pocketing a long unused key. Orchid's eyes widened, unequaled bliss in his orbs.

"... T-Thank you, K-Kyte…" What else could the child say? He was unused to going outside, and the last time he had tried alone, he had been nearly run over, spit at, and attacked by other children. The young boy gently gripped the parasol, holding it over his head as Kyte led the way on a walk.

Many people seemed appalled that a _normal_ human **_dare_** associate with the** cat-child** by **_will,_** much less take him for a walk. However, the elderly who saw this recognised such unbridled joy in the child's eyes at just a simple walk, that they only smiled and waved.

Kyte had an arm entrapped in Orchid's, the delicate fingers of the child holding the parasol over his head, lest the sun attack such beautiful, moonshine colored skin with its harsh, darkening rays.

When it seemed the child was tuckered out, however, Kyte led him home in time for his new set of lessons.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R. I hope you enjoy so far.<p> 


	2. Card: The Wheel of Fortune

FINALLY A QUICK UPDATE FROM ME. Pfft I don't update as often as I should... So!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid nor VanaN'Ice/SCL Project.

Also, another disclaimer: yes, Kyte and Gackt are technically pedophiles. Len (Orchid) is only thirteen here. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>It had finally been the day for Orchid to move in, adoption papers finalised. A grand dinner of celebration would be followed by a bath and bedtime. Fingers delicately clasping cutlery, he was laid to bed soon after the bath by his tutors, whom had decided to take on almost every aspect of the child's life. The flower, once wilting in the dark of loneliness, now had two companions to shine light upon his frame.<p>

Wearing the delicate pink slip the tutors had prepared, his body seemed overly fragile within the clothing. The bed they had purchased was with fine silken sheets, a deep midnight blue, and so large and study the child practically sunk into it. The gentle pink of his nightgown combined with the child's skin, making him reminiscent of a lone petal floating on water.

"Would you like a bedtime story?" The violet haired tutor stroked his hair, his other tutor going to his other side with a large book of stories. The blond seemed confused, looking up at his new adoptive parents - his tutors - with curious hues.

Kyte simply smiled, picking a random story to read to the child. It happened to be quite a common one, one both of the adults knew by heart. Cinderella. Placing the book down, Kyte began to narrate the tale as Gackt and himself acted it out before Orchid, Kyte acting as Cinderella.

"That was a nice story… Is that a bedtime story…?" As the blond finally sunk back against the soft pillows, Kyte delicately tucked in the fragile boy.

"Yes, Len. That is a bedtime story. Now, please rest, alright? It isn't good to stay up so late, y -" Unfortunately, he couldn't finish his sentence: Orchid was already out like a light, mouth parted ever so slightly, revealing a thin glance of pure white teeth.

Delicately fixing the child within the bed, Kyte shut off the light as Gackt left the door cracked open, in case Orchid woke and needed the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, however, Orchid was already in the kitchen, attempting to reach the eggs. Unfortunately the fridge was enormous compared to his small and delicate stature. Letting out an almost cat-like yelp of surprise, the blond teetered and fell back, slamming to the floor with the eggs falling around him.<p>

Kyte rushed out of his room, shoving golden glasses onto his face quickly. After assessing the child, he cleaned up the boy and put him in a clean slip, starting to sweep and mop the egg-mess on the floor. Hiccuping lightly and giving a sniffle, Orchid apologised profusely.

"It's fine, Len. Next time, just ask for help, ok? That way, a mess can be avoided." Kyte murmured delicately, giving him a carefree smile.

Orchid, on the other hand, didn't like how Kyte so easily brushed off a mistake. If it were someone else, he would have had several beatings by now, most likely. Peering at his feet, the blond just wriggled his toes to keep him distracted from his thoughts, fingers lightly plucking at the gentle silk that made up the clothing he had been changed into.

"... Kyte… Why do you and Gackt do so much for me…? You are only my tutors… And yet…" Sniffling, Orchid did not realise he was crying until Kyte embraced him, pressing his head lightly into his chest.

"Shh… Len, it's ok. We care for you. Even if most of the world doesn't, we will be your protectors. I swear it, and I know Gackt does to," was all Kyte could murmur, cradling the child with a delicate, hidden passion that the inner rose within the boy seemed to sprout, starting to grow.

Sniffling and clutching Kyte's nightshirt, the golden wheat locks of the blond, which were brilliant on their own, seemed insignificantly dull compared to the brightness of his grateful smile. Though small and almost helpless looking, that tiny smile lit up the world around Kyte, causing him to simply kiss the child's forehead.

"Go play in your room until Gackt goes to help you get dressed. I'll handle breakfast, ok?" With a smile, Kyte let go of Orchid, who nodded at the order and scampered off, tiny, bare feet gently making soft noises against the hardwood floor.

A gentle sigh came from Kyte, fingers removing golden frames, only to feel Gackt's arms wrap around his waist. "Not _now,_ Gackt. Go entertain Len and get him dressed, alright?" Kyte sounded a little weary, but his words were playful.

_**"Rude~."**_ Gackt playfully nipped the bluet's ear, before waltzing off to do exactly what he had been told to. Despite being four years older and nearly thirty, Gackt acted, sometimes, like Kyte's subordinate.

After a little while of playing, Orchid was carefully groomed - hair brushed free of knots and tied up in the usual fashion, teeth brushed and face washed delicately, carefully. A quick wash-over to ensure cleanliness for the day, and a dress to be picked out.

Not used to having more than one type of dress to choose from, this last part took the longest. Eventually, the blond settled for a kimono-style dress, with semi-detached furisode sleeves - all white, except for the bottom, where the white faded into a bloody red.

Once his small feet were encased in matching, low-height geta, with delicate rose patterns carved in the soles, the blond was seated at the table for breakfast, the height of young beauty as usual.

* * *

><p>Well, y'know! R&amp;R please! I think this chapter is better than last orz.<p> 


	3. Card: The High Priestess

Here we are! Chapter three! Warning: citrus-y content this chapter. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or VanaN'Ice.

* * *

><p>It took a short time before Orchid was comfortable within his new home. Footsteps lightly tapping against the carpet, he had learned quickly how nice carpets felt underneath bare feet. Tiny feet led him to a strange room, one he had not heard nor seen before. The door was cracked open, fingers lightly tapping on the wood.<p>

"Kyte?" The bluet was inside, reading a book without his glasses. Childishly, the child walked up and climbed into his lap, pouting at him before placing gold-wire rims on his own face.

"You said you needed these to read! You didn't tell the truth." Orchid huffed, leaning delicately against the other's chest. Kyte was already spellbound by the child's eyes, and stroked his arm delicately.

"I apologise, Len. May I make it up to you?" The child blinked at his request, nodding innocently. Aa, such fleeting innocence was refreshing in today's darkened world. Fingers carefully moved the child to face the gently dwindling fire, an arm around his waist.

"Kyte?"

"Shh. Just relax, alright?" The mirror above the fireplace showed the reflection of the blond and his tutor. "Lift your skirts, alright? I am going to show you my repayment."

Not having any idea what Kyte was meaning by 'repayment', his gentle hands did indeed lift and part the skirts of his dress. Kyte simply stroked along the child's arms, toying with the gentle fragility of such a small being.

After a few minutes, Kyte situated the skirts to the side, before sliding fingers into the waistband of the child's underwear. Used to being dressed and undressed by these men, it did not come off as unusual to him. So, Orchid let himself be stripped of the last barrier, sitting in his tutor's lap as if this were normal.

What scared him, however, was how dangerously close Kyte's hand came to his flaccid length. Letting out a squeak, he snapped legs shut, quivering in his lap. Kyte simply kissed his ear, managing to coax legs open, gentle, kind, and caring. Orchid practically melted into his touch once he was assured, mouth falling open into a soft, tiny little 'O'.

The large fingers of the adult continually stroked and rubbed the child's member to hardness, though it wasn't much bigger than when flaccid. The boy's body lay on the squishy armchair, quivering, toes curled in delicate little 'almost-C's, a soft whine coming from him when Kyte got up.

Instead, the bluet seemed to know what he was doing when he lifted the child's legs over his shoulders, leaning forward and giving a delicate lick to his entrance. A mewl came from him, back arching in pleasure and confusion as he was prepared for entry.

Once ready, Kyte simply pushed into him all at once.

"I-It hu-hurts…! K-Kyyyte…" Mewling and sniffling, the catchild reached up to him, nearly crying. It really hurt. Nor did he have any idea what had been pushed inside him, regardless. Kyte cradled him to his chest with those comforting, strong arms, stroking his hair. Once the child seemed calm enough, one thrust had made the boy mewl, cum splattering the white of Kyte's tutoring uniform.

Thrusting his hips hard and fast, the child clung to him and mewled, moaning against his tutor's chest in his frantic confusion and haze of pleasure. Little hands reached up, wrapping around the elder's neck. Kyte, knowing just how much this was wrong, yet unable to stop, leaned forward to plant a kiss on the child's lips.

Blushing furiously, he returned it, only to feel something hot spill into his rectum. Crying out into Kyte's mouth, Orchid came again, sticky seed splattering his dress and Kyte's uniform. It did not take long to change Orchid and clean them both up, only to put the sleeping child into bed. As Kyte flicked off the light and shut the blinds, keeping out daylight from waking the young child, a voice, whispering in his ear, sent chills down his spine.

"I saw that, Kyte."

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Pfft. R&amp;R, please! It's shorter than the other two, I know ;;<p>

Question of the Day! I think I'll start adding random questions. Answer correctly and you'll get a shoutout!

**Question of the Day today is...**

_Where did I get Gackt from as Gakupo's name?_


End file.
